One Massage for You
by Kurooba
Summary: Untuk sejenak Karma tertegun. Tanpa ia sadari, jantungnya berdegup kencang disertai perasaan hangat di dalam dadanya. Dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta./"Nee...Karma-kun, kau takut dengan kematian?"/bad summary - -"
1. Chapter 1

Tanggal 4 April, tepat dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai dengan bunga sakura yang masih menghiasi jalanan kota. Bagi negara lain, suasana ini cukup menenangkan, tapi, bagi yang sudah terbiasa melihat ini pasti adalah hal biasa. Lihat saja lima orang berpenampilan berandalan yang tengah mengerubungi seorang pemuda berambut merah pada salah satu gang kecil diantara dua gedung.

Bukannya takut, iris _mercury_ anak berambut merah itu justru menatap balik satu persatu mata kelima orang itu dengan sedikit meremehkan. Ini hal yang biasa menurutnya. Didatangi oleh preman pelajar dengan tampang yang cukup menyeramkan dengan alasan sepele itu sudah menjadi salah satu hal yang sering ia rasakan.

"Kau yang bernama Akabane Karma?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tak bersalah, "Hm? Kau memiliki masalah denganku?"

Salah satu berandalan itu menatap sinis pemuda berambut merah itu. "Ceh, tak kusangka ternyata dia yang mencuri uang rekan kita." decih pemuda bertubuh lebih besar itu. "Kau tahu, berurusan dengan siapa, heh?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Senyuman iblis terbentuk. "Para gorila yang tak berotak, betul kan?"

Mendengar itu, timbullah urat di pelipis kelima orang itu. Kesal? Tentu saja. Yang mereka hadapi saat ini adalah anak baru menginjak SMA yang dengan songongnya mengatai mereka gorila. Pakai tambahan tak berotak lagi. Pemuda berambut merah yang menyadari suasananya semakin tegang pun hanya menunggu mereka akan melayangkan serangan pertama mereka.

Dan ketika salah seorang mereka mulai beraksi, senyuman iblis pemuda itu semakin lebar. _Ini akan menarik_.

.

One Massage for You

.

Pairing :

Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa

.

Genre :

Supernatural, Romance

.

WARNING :

Typo, OOC, agak melenceng dari cerita asli, gaje dll

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu selalu milik Matsui Yuusei

.

.

Karma tersenyum merendahkan ketika segerombolan orang tadi sudah bertebaran tak berdaya di atas semen sambil memegangi luka masing-masing. Cih, baru berwajah sangar saja sudah sok-sok-an. Pemuda merah itu memegangi pipi kirinya yang sedikit lecet dan sedikit meringis ketika menyadari bahwa punggung tangannya juga memiliki luka yang sama.

Hah… lima lawan satu memang selalu menimbulkan luka itu wajar. Pertandingan tidak seimbang–dari postur badan maupun umur. Dengan langkah santai, pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan keluar dari gang kecil itu. Trotoar sudah sepi–tentu saja karena jam kerja dan masuk sekolah sudah terlewati beberapa menit lalu.

Karma mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Telat atau tidaknya pada hari pertama sekolah itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Nantinya dia akan sering melakukannya ini. Lagipula, dengan otaknya, sekolah akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengeluarkannya. Sekolah yang mementingkan prestasi seperti Kunugigaoka mana mungkin menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang berkilau, bukan?

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar matahari memasuki pupil matanya. Ah, dia baru sadar kalau gang kecil tadi agak gelap. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali hingga terbiasa dan sedikit tersentak sambil memundurkan langkahnya selangkah ketika seorang bocah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut biru setinggi bahunya itu menatapnya dalam diam.

Hei, sejak kapan bocah itu berada di hadapannya? Dan mengapa dirinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali? Karma nyaris saja menganggap bocah itu perempuan jika saja tidak menyadari bahwa seragam sekolah bagian bawahnya adalah celana.

Iris _azure_ milik bocah itu sangat bening, membuat sang iblis merah terpikat untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berdeham pelan, "Hei, bocah. Minggirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Bukannya menyingkir atau merasa takut, pemuda itu menatap polos Karma lalu merogoh saku jaketnya. Dengan senyuman manis bagaikan malaikat, bocah itu mengulurkan plester luka bewarna biru muda. "Kau terluka." ucapnya singkat. Iris _azure_ nya beralih menatap punggung tangan Karma yang mengeluarkan darah. "Ayo ke sana sebentar, akan kuobati kau."

Tangan mungil nan hangat itu menarik lembut pelan lengan bawah Karma menuju salah satu kursi kayu yang memang sengaja disediakan di trotoar. Pemuda merah yang ditarik tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak merasa terganggu dengan tangan mungil itu. Dia malah justru merasa sangat nyaman.

"Duduklah," ucapnya mendudukkan paksa Karma. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu menyentuh pelan luka lecet di punggung tangan Karma. "Tunggu sebentar. Obat merah.. obat merah.." gumamnya sambil mencari benda yang dimaksud di dalam tas punggungnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan benda itu. Dengan cepat, bocah itu mengambil air dari botol minumnya lalu membersihkan luka di punggung tangan itu dan menempelkan plester luka itu di atasnya setelah sebelumnya ia menetesi obat itu hingga merata di sana.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Karma hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang bocah itu. Iris _mercury_ nya menatap bocah yang tengah sibuk mengobatinya dalam-dalam. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk sekedar menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Entah mengapa bocah itu begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Kepala pemuda _bluenette_ itu terangkat, menatap luka lecet pada bagian wajah Karma. Memegangnya sebentar untuk sekedar melihat kondisi luka yang mulai mengering. Bocah itu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya, menetesi dengan sedikit air dari botol minumnya dan dengan sangat hati-hati dia membersihkan luka lecet itu.

Masih belum beralih, iris _mercury_ Karma masih tetap menatap penuh arti pemuda berambut biru itu hingga bocah itu selesai membersihkan luka dan menempeli plester di sana. Namun, ketika tangan itu mulai menjauh dari pipinya, dengan segera Karma memegangnya sedikit erat.

Yang dipegang sedikit tersentak. Iris _azure_ nya menatap bingung Karma yang diam sembari memegangi tangannya agak kuat. "Anoo.." ujarnya. Firasatnya sedikit tidak enak ketika matanya menatap sepasang _mercury_ yang menatapnya lurus. "Bisa tolong le–"

"Akan kulepaskan, tapi dengan satu syarat." Serigaian Karma semakin lebar ketika melihat pemuda berambut biru itu menatapnya takut-takut. "Besok, mari kita bertemu lagi."

.

Karma hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat permandangan dibalik jendela _café_. Bukan karena hasil 'pancingan'nya yang ia dapatkan atau karena sehabis menghajar beberapa preman pasar yang memalaknya. Memang bukan itu, melainkan pemuda berambut biru muda yang kini tengah tertunduk dalam di hadapannya. Kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan–tanpa sengaja, mereka kembali bertemu–lalu Karma yang menyadari itu pun langsung menarik pemuda manis itu ke _café_ tanpa memperdulikan tatapan keberatan dari si korban.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu tidak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa ketika pemuda merah itu menariknya paksa. Ingatannya kembali berputar ketika dirinya mengobati pemuda berambut merah itu. Hei, dia kan berbuat baik, lalu mengapa dirinya terlihat tidak beruntung seperti ini? Ketika menatap iris _mercury_ pemuda berkepala merah, pemuda berambut biru langit itu baru menyadari betapa bahayanya orang yang dia obati kemarin.

Oh, dewi Fortuna, sepertinya dirimu tidak mengijinkan pemuda berambut biru langit itu merasakan keberuntungan kali ini.

"Namamu?" Karma angkat bicara setelah sekian menit mereka berdiam diri dalam keheningan. Yang ditanya hanya berucap kecil. Kepalanya masih tertuduk dalam, takut untuk menatap iris _mercury_ milik pemuda di hadapannya. Sesekali melirik sang surai merah dari balik poninya.

Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku bertanya loh…" ucapnya sambil menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Shio..ta Nagi..sa," jawabnya sedikit terbata-bata. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dengan jari-jarinya yang kini sibuk ia mainkan agar mengurangi rasa takutnya. Dirinya ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini lalu menyiapkan keperluan sekolah barunya besok dengan nyawa yang masih utuh.

Melihat teman bicaranya yang ketakutan, Karma tertawa pelan, "Jangan takut, aku tidak makan orang, kok." tuturnya sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyuman jail terkesan iblis, kali ini senyumannya benar-benar tulus dan itu membuat pemuda bernama Nagisa itu sedikit mulai berani menatapnya. Inginnya sih, membalas senyuman itu, tapi–

"Kalau gigit menggigit sih, itu sudah biasa untukku. Jadi, jangan heran kalau preman atau anak berandalan yang pernah kuhajar memiliki bekas gigitan di lengan atas atau bawahnya." lanjut Karma disertai tawa nista.

–jika saja dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kali ini rasa takut itu hilang. Nagisa hanya bisa _sweatdrope_ menatap Karma yang masih tertawa nista. Entah matanya yang bermasalah atau memang halusinasinya, muncullah tanduk dan ekor iblis yang sangat cocok dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ya.. mungkin pemuda berambut merah itu tidak semengerikan yang ia kira.

"Namaku Akabane Karma. Panggil saja Karma." kata Karma setelah menyelesaikan tawanya lalu menegapkan punggungnya. "Sekolah dimana?"

"Higashi. Aku baru pindah ke sekolah itu tadi–kemarin hanya mencoba memakai seragamnya sih. Memang itu bukanlah sekolah elit dengan murid yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak berprestasi. Tapi, sepertinya di sana menyenangkan." jawabnya agak semangat. "Dan kau?"

"Kunugigaoka."

Nagisa hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Sekolah yang di belakang bukit itu, kan?"

"Begitulah. Bukitnya sangat berguna untuk bolos."

"Hee.. ternyata kau suka membolos juga…"

Mendengar itu, Karma hanya menyerigai lalu meminum kembali kopi susu yang mulai mendingin. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka terdiam. Hanya suara gosip dari kursi di belakang Karma yang menjadi pemecah suasana.

" _Itu mengerikan… aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau bertemu dengan doppelganger yang mirip denganku nanti._ "

" _Kalau itu terjadi sih, terima nasib saja._ "

" _Ah, kalau aku sih pasti syok. Mungkin akan mengurung diriku nantinya._ "

" _Hei, kau terlihat seperti kehilangan harapan saja._ "

" _Habisnya apa yang dapat kulakukan jika sudah diberi pesan kematian oleh makhluk itu?_ "

Mendengar itu, Karma terdiam. Doppelganger, eh? Dia sudah mendengar makhluk itu. Itu adalah 'kembaran' lain diri seseorang. Kemunculannya dihubungkan dengan kematian orang yang menjadi ditirukannya. Bisa dikatakan makhluk ini adalah pembawa pesan kematian. Pemuda berambut merah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Haruskah sepanik itu atas kemunculan doppelganger?

Makhluk itu saja belum tentu terbukti atau tidaknya dan Karma lebih memilih tidak percaya. Oh, ayolah. Setidaknya berpikir logis. Pikirkan saja, ada makhluk yang menyerupaimu dan kemunculannya itu menandakan kematianmu. Hei, bisa saja kemunculannya itu adalah halusinasi. Oke, secara jelasnya, itu tidak nyata. Palingan yang mengajukan hal itu hanyalah orang yang terkena _skizophrenia_.

Karma memutar kedua bola matanya ketika segerombolan orang itu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Hah.. seandainya mereka bisa berpikir lebih jernih, mungkin mulut mereka dapat digunakan lebih baik dibandingkan bergosip.

"Nee~ Nagisa- _kun_ , ayo jalan-jalan~" ajak pemuda itu setelah menandaskan kopi susu hingga kosong. "Di sini sangat dipenuhi olah suara yang tidak diperlukan, jadi ayo pergi." Dan tanpa basa-basi, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menarik Nagisa keluar dari _café_.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Nagisa- _kun_?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk dalam kemasan kotak yang langsung disambut oleh Nagisa. "Sudah nyaris satu minggu kau bersekolah, seharusnya kau sudah memiliki teman, bukan?"

Jangan bertanya mengapa mereka sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Karma maupun Nagisa pun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Nagisa ingin menjauh, tapi Dewi Fortuna sepertinya malah mendekatkan mereka–meskipun dirinya sudah tidak begitu takut menatap iris _mercury_ itu, tetap saja dia tidak ingin mencari masalah, dan lagi, dirinya sudah mulai akrab dengan sang iblis merah. Dan Karma, entah mengapa setiap melihat pemuda _bluenette_ itu dirinya langsung menariknya dan mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu sore berdua.

Memang, takdir tidak bisa diubah.

Nagisa tersenyum tipis, "Tidak baik, tapi tidak buruk juga. Yang baru kukenal baru saja Kayano- _chan_ dan Sugino- _kun_. Ah, Terasaka- _kun_ juga–meskipun dia bertampang sangar, tapi dia selalu membelaku ketika siswa lainnya mengejekku."

"Hee~ sepertinya mengasyikkan…"

"Kalau Karma- _kun_ sendiri?"

Karma meminum minumannya–jus troberi, "Temanku? Hanya ada dua. Rio dan Gakushuu. Yang lainnya sih, hanya kenalan."

"Mereka teman baikmu?"

"Begitulah. Kami berteman sedari kecil. Rio teman seperjahilanku dan Gakushuu itu rival–meskipun bukan musuh, sih."

Pemuda _bluenette_ itu menghela napasnya pelan. Iris _azure_ nya mulai terlihat sendu. "Enaknya memiliki teman yang akrab.." gumamnya pelan lalu meminum jus jeruk yang Karma berikan tadi.

"Kau tidak memiliki teman sebelumnya?"

Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Ya.. dan makadari itu ibu pindah ke sini. Alasannya sih, untuk mencari suasana baru–itu bohong, aku tahu. Ibu menyadari kehidupanku di sekolah. Dia selalu bertanya tentang apa yang kulakukan di sekolah ataupun luka lecet yang sering kudapatkan. Meskipun aku selalu memberikan alasan yang terdengar tidak ada masalah, tapi sepertinya ibu menyadarinya. Dan… ya… beginilah akhirnya."

Karma yang mendengar itu pun terdiam. Dirinya tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Kata 'bersabar' atau kata penyemangat lainnya sudah terlalu _klise_ untuk dipakai. Bola matanya bergerak, melirik Nagisa yang menatap sendu anak-anak yang tengah bermain di taman. Hahh… sepertinya Karma mengungkit masa lalu suram anak ini.

Suara dehaman membuat Nagisa tersentak. Berlahan, ia gerakkan kepalanya ke arah Karma yang menatap langit biru. "Aaa… aku baru sadar satu hal." ujar pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa menoleh. Nagisa sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pemuda itu.

Karma yang menyadari tatapan itu pun menatap iris _azure_ itu cukup dalam. "Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak hanya memiliki dua teman. _Aku memiliki tiga_." Sudut bibir Karma sedikit tertarik. Biarkanlah dirinya mengucapkan ini–meskipun dirinya tahu dari lubuk hati terdalam dia menginginkan lebih. Setidaknya ini membuat pemuda berambut biru itu senang.

Dengan senyum tulus nan tampan, Karma melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau teman ketigaku, Nagisa- _kun_."

Mendengar itu, Nagisa merasakan kehangatan yang cukup ganjil. Tanpa ia sadari, sudut bibirnya terangkat membalas senyuman Karma. Begitu pula dengan degup jantungnya yang mulai tak terkontrol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

.

.

Nggak kok masih lanjut :v tapi nggak janji bisa ngelanjutin atau tidak.

Ini cerita sebenarnya dibuat pas bulan Juli lalu untuk ultah Nagisa. Tapi, karena beberapa faktor, jadi kaga jadi -_-". Maaf jika ditemukan typo atau jalan cerita yang gaje–entah mengapa pas dibaca lagi kepingin di publish sih.

Jadi, akhir kalimat, terima kasih sudah membacaaa... dan jika berkenan silahkan beri komentar, saran ataupun kritik–tenang ini diterima banget kok. XD


	2. Chapter 2

One Massage for You

.

Pairing :

Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa

.

Genre :

Supernatural, Romance

.

WARNING :

Typo, OOC, agak melenceng dari cerita asli, gaje dll

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu selalu milik Matsui Yuusei

.

.

Iris _mercury_ itu menatap pemuda biru yang selalu mengusik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Nagisa yang tengah membaca buku di kursi taman itu sangat entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdebar. Bukan karena baru kali ini pemuda berambut merah itu menatap wajah serius Nagisa. Bukan pula karena buku yang pemuda berambut biru baca adalah sebuah novel picisan.

Tapi, rambutnya.

Rambut biru langit itu kini tak lagi diikat dua. Nagisa menggerainya dan helaian rambut itu kini menari lembut mengikuti hembusan angin sore. Anggap saja wajah tenang nan serius itu adalah poin tambah untuk kemanisan pemuda itu. Napas pemuda berambut merah itu tertahan. Untuk sejenak, paru-parunya seakan menolak oksigen masuk ke dalamnya.

Jika saja Nagisa itu perempuan, mungkin dirinya sudah berlutut dan memberikan pemuda manis itu seikat bunga yang ia petik sembarang dari pinggir taman. Ah, lagi-lagi kenyataan menusuk hatinya. Nagisa itu laki-laki. _Bukan perempuan_.

Karma tidak bodoh. Dia tahu apa yang kini dia rasakan pada pemuda _bluenette_ itu–meskipun harus sedikit sakit hati karena ucapannya yang mengatakan kalau Nagisa itu temannya, tapi percayalah, itu dia lakukan demi melihat senyuman Nagisa, kok. Namun, mengapa ketika dirinya baru merasakan perasaan ini harus kepada laki-laki?

Mungkin rumput yang bergoyang dapat menjawabnya.

Angin sore berhembus sedikit kencang, membuat helaian biru itu bergerak asal hingga membuat Nagisa harus menahan rambutnya agar tidak terlalu berantakan. Iris _azure_ itu memperhatikan pergerakan Nagisa dalam diam. ' _Manis_ ,' pikir Karma dalam hati. Untuk sejenak, Karma tertegun. Tanpa ia sadari, jantungnya berdegup kencang disertai perasaan hangat di dalam dadanya.

 _Dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta._

Tepat setelah angin sore berhenti berhembus, iris _azure_ Nagisa mendapati Karma yang berdiri beberapa meter. Menyadari itu, Nagisa tersenyum lembut. Pemilik rambut merah hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya dengan sedikit kaku, ketahuan menatap pemuda manis itu dalam diam. Dengan berlahan, dia pun berjalan mendekat. Sebuah senyuman tipis pun ia buat dengan tangan yang sedikit ia angkat, "Yo.. Nagisa-kun." sapanya.

Nagisa yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lebar. Tangan kirinya yang tadinya digunakan untuk memegang buku kini beralih fungsi menjadi membalas sapaan Karma. "Karma- _kun_ , tumben berdiam diri di sana."

"Hm? Siapa yang berdiam diri? Tadinya aku merasa salah lihat kalau ada malaikat turun ke bumi hanya untuk membaca novel." Karma melirik buku yang tengah di baca oleh Nagisa. "Novelnya novel picisan lagi."

Mendengar itu, Nagisa sedikit merengut. Pipinya sedikit memerah–entah karena malu atau kesal. Napas Karma sedikit melambat. Ekspresi imut itu terlalu menyilaukan bagi pemuda merah itu. "Karma- _kun_! Tolong jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" seru Nagisa sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Karma tertawa nista. Menggoda Nagisa adalah hal yang paling ia sukai saat ini. "Kenapa dimasukkan lagi? _Nggak_ ngelanjutin bacanya?"

" _Nggak_. Nanti Karma- _kun_ menggodaku lagi."

"Hee~ ada yang ngambek~"

"Aku _nggak_ ngambek!"

Karma tertawa untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan tawa nista, melainkan tawa yang benar-benar lepas. Nagisa yang melihat itu pun tersenyum. Rasa kesalnya tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Beberapa detik kemudian, Karma menghentikan tawanya. Berdeham pelan, lalu melirik Nagisa yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku terlalu keren?" celetuk Karma dengan narsisnya. Senyum Nagisa meluntur–tergantikan aura _sweatdrope_ akan kenarsisan teman berambut merahnya itu.

"Kepedean," gerutu Nagisa. Sedikit memajukan bibirnya sambil menggerutukan betapa narsisnya Karma yang membuat sang iblis hanya bisa mendengus geli. Melihat itu, ingin rasanya Karma tertawa tertawa lepas. Iris _mercury_ itu pun menatap Nagisa dari samping. Pemuda berambut biru itu kini asyik menatap anak-anak yang mulai berdatangan untuk bermain.

Sepertinya waktu berduaan sudah habis, wahai Iblis Merah.

Karma ikut menatap arah pandang Nagisa dan mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. Mau ada anak-anak, kakek-kakek atau orang lain pun pemuda itu tidak peduli. Yang penting bersama Nagisa–itu malah sudah lebih dari cukup. Terkadang Karma berpikir, dirinya adalah iblis merah yang sangat menyukai wasabi dan Nagisa adalah malaikat yang sengaja turun ke bumi untuk menikmati keindahan surga dari bawah.

Mereka sangat berbeda, tapi entah mengapa bisa berteman itu cukup diherankan. Tapi, menjadi temannya saja Karma sudah bersyukur–meskipun dalam hati meminta lebih–dan pemuda itu tidak ingin Nagisa jauh darinya. Karma menghela napasnya pelan. Bolehkah ia sedikit egois untuk permintaan yang ini?

Ia harap iya.

"Nee.. Karma- _kun_ , kau takut dengan kematian?" tanya pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba. Karma mengernyitkan dahinya kuat. Apa maksudnya itu? Bisa-bisanya Nagisa menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Nagisa tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, tetap menatap anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Karma diam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagisa–menatap langit biru sebagai pelampiasannya–pemuda merah itu mengangkat suara, "Entahlah." Karma mengendikkan bahunya sedikit tak acuh. Bola mata Karma bergerak menatap Nagisa sekilas. "Kalau Nagisa- _kun_ sendiri? Takut, kah?"

Yang dibalas tanya tersenyum tipis, "Sedikit." jawabnya singkat. Kepala Nagisa bergerak ke arah kiri, menatap Karma. "Kalau doppelganger? Karma- _kun_ percaya?"

Sebelah alis Karma naik. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan, membuat wajah pemuda merah itu semakin dekat dengan pemuda manis itu. Samar-samar aroma sampo yang dipakai Nagisa tercium. Dalam diam, Karma berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. "Makhluk pembawa pesan kematian itu, ya?" gumam Karma lalu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Itu cuma gosip. Jangan bilang kau percaya dengan kabar angin itu?"

Nagisa memandangnya sedikit datar, membuat Karma sedikit heran. "Kenapa?" tanya pemilik iris _mercury_ itu sambil menegapkan punggungnya. "Apa aku salah ngomong?" lanjutnya sambil menatap wajah Nagisa secara keseluruhan, memperhatikan setiap detil pahatan ciptaan Tuhan yang terlihat sempurna di mata Karma.

Sudut bibir Nagisa tertarik perlahan. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kaku sambil menatap tangannya yang dipangku. "Tidak ada," Nagisa menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian, pemuda _bluenette_ itu menatap iris _mercury_ Karma dalam-dalam. "Berarti Karma- _kun_ tidak percaya doppelganger, kan?"

Jeda sejenak. Karma sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa topik pembicaraan ini bisa berlanjut. "Begitulah," jawab Karma singkat.

"Mari berandai-andai. Misalnya, Karma- _kun_ melihat doppelganger Karma- _kun_ sendiri bagaimana?"

' _Kalau itu terjadi sih, terima nasib saja._ '

' _Mungkin akan mengurung diriku nantinya._ '

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Karma terdiam. Kalimat itu seenaknya terlintas di otaknya. Padahal dirinya hanya menguping, tapi obrolan itu bisa tersimpan di otaknya hingga saat ini. Rahang Karma mengeras. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Apa maksudnya? Nagisa melihat makhluk itu atau hanya sekedar rasa penasarannya saja?

Dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut, pemuda merah itu membalas tatapan Nagisa. "Kau melihat makhluk itu?"

Dan ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, Nagisa hanya tersenyum.

.

Suara jangkrik disertai kehangatan sinar matahari menjadi poin tersendiri di bukit belakang sekolah saat ini. Karma menatap langit yang terlihat dari sela-sela dedaunan. Sebelah tangannya ia jadikan bantal dan sebelahnya lagi ia biarkan bergantungan. Iris _mercury_ itu bergerak, menatap Rio yang tengah berenang di kolam yang dibuat oleh gurunya–Koro- _sensei_.

"Oooiii, Karma! Kau yakin tidak mau berenang saat ini? Airnya seger banget loh!" ajak perempuan pirang itu sambil memainkan air. "Siang-siang begini memang sangat pas buat berenang. Untungnya si Gaku- _chan_ sedang ada urusan OSIS tadi–makanya bisa bolos."

Karma hanya diam mendengarnya. Memang dia menyetujui ajakan temannya itu untuk bolos, tapi sayangnya pemuda merah itu sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk berenang. Karma lebih memilih tidur-tiduran di atas dahan pohon sambil menikmati angin yang kebetulan lewat. Terkadang burung-burung yang tengah hinggap di ranting menjadi objek pandang tersendiri bagi pemuda merah itu.

Saat ini hatinya bimbang tak menentu. Obrolannya dengan Nagisa kemarin sore mengianginya semalaman. Kematian dan doppelganger. Dua kata itu cukup menganggunya saat ini–padahal sebelumnya dirinya cuek bebek dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut dua kata itu.

"Karmaaa! Kaga seru kalau cuma aku yang berenang, woi!" teriak Nakamura Rio. Raut wajah perempuan itu terlihat sedikit kesal. "Kalau tahu kau hanya tidur-tiduran, mending tadi aku ajak yang lain."

Karma tersenyum meremehkan, "Memangnya kau mau mengajak siapa? Gakushuu?" tanyanya merendahkan. "Kau mengatakan itu seperti mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak bolos saja." lanjut Karma setelahnya.

Rio yang mendengar itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Berisik kau, Karma! Kau juga senasib denganku!" balasnya sambil menunjuk pemuda merah yang masih asyik tidur-tiduran di dahan pohon.

Karma mendudukkan dirinya, dengan kaki kiri yang terlipat dan kaki kanan yang bergantungan. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas kaki kirinya yang terlipat. Rambut pemuda merah itu terlihat semakin berantakan–namun itu justru manambah kesan keren. "Jangan salah," ucap iblis merah itu memberi jeda. "Gini-gini aku punya teman selain kalian berdua, loh~"

Rio memandang Karma dengan tatapan tak yakin, "Oh, ayolah jangan berkhayal. Kita bertiga sudah berteman sedari kecil, dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak dengan mudahnya berteman dengan orang lain."

"Hei, aku serius!" ujar Karma. Di detik setelahnya, pemuda merah itu melompat turun dan duduk di pinggiran kolam renang. "Meskipun sedikit tidak rela mengatakannya 'teman' sih." lanjutnya sambil memainkan air dengan kaki.

"Beneran serius?"

"Iyeee Bule nyasar..."

"Karma sang Iblis Merah Pecinta Wasabi–disingkat IMPW–itu bisa berteman selain aku dan Gaku- _chan_?"

Karma memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tau, ah. Percaya kaga percaya sekarang sih udah bodo amat.

Untuk beberapa detik, Rio terdiam. Iris birunya menatap Karma dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Hah?! Seorang Iblis sepertimu beneran bisa berteman selain aku dan Gakushuu?!" teriaknya mengulang kalimat sebelumnya dengan nada yang berbeda, seakan-akan Karma berubah menjadi batu. "Hei, siapa itu? Aku penasaran dengan orang yang kurang beruntung bisa berteman denganmu itu?"

Iris _mercury_ itu memandang datar Rio yang kini ikutan duduk di sampingnya. Karma sedikit menggeser duduknya, menjauhi Rio yang kini basah kuyup. "Maaf saja jika kau termasuk orang yang kurang beruntung itu, Rio."

Rio menyenggol pemuda merah itu, "Hei! Kecuali aku dan Gaku- _chan_ maksudnya. Kau lihat saja selain kami berdua, memangnya ada yang mau berteman dengan iblis merah sepertimu?! Baru satu menit berkenalan, mereka semua langsung tidak tahan dengan kejahilanmu tahu!"

Karma memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Yaa..yaa..terserah apa katamu sajalah, Bule nyasar." ucap Karma sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Dengan sigap, Karma menghindari pukulan Rio dan tersenyum mengejek. Perempuan berambut pirang itu bergerutu kesal sambil memainkan air kolam

"Dia orang yang manis. Aku tertarik dengannya ketika pertama bertemu." Karma memulai ceritanya. Kepala Rio tertoleh pelan, iris birunya melihat Karma yang kini memandang langit. "Dia sama seperti langit. Begitu indah dan menenangkan."

Rio sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Temanmu itu?"

Pemuda merah itu tidak menjawab. Diam berarti iya dan Rio sudah siap mendengarkan cerita Karma lebih lanjut lagi. "Matanya. Aku sangat menyukai iris _azure_ nya yang menatapku. Tangannya yang mungil dan rambutnya yang halus itu juga termasuk hal yang kusukai darinya. Namun, yang paling utama itu adalah senyumannya yang bagai–"

"Tunggu. Bukannya kau mengatakan itu temanmu tadi? Sekarang kau malah terlihat sedang jatuh cinta, Karma." potong Rio.

Mendengar itu, Karma tersenyum miris, "Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang, kalau aku sedikit tidak rela menyebutnya teman." ujarnya kemudian menghela napas frustasi. "Hanya karena dia anak yang kurang percaya diri, makanya aku bilang dia temanku."

"Jadi kau terpaksa, gitu?"

"Ho'oh. Terpaksa banget." keluh Karma. "Tapi setelahnya aku ngeliat senyumnya sih, jadi _nggak_ terlalu nyesal juga." Karma tersenyum lebar ketika membayangkan senyuman Nagisa di hari itu. Iris _mercury_ itu menatap Rio, hanya sekedar ingin melihat reaksi wajah yang akan ditunjukkan oleh temannya itu.

Sebelah alis Karma naik ketika mendapati ekspresi Rio ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang ia kira, "Lu ngapa?" tanya Karma sambil mencolek-colek teman pirangnya itu.

Senyum kaku pun terukir. "Ma, pas kamu lagi jatuh cinta gini emang ngeri sih..," ucap Rio dengan nada yang cukup pelan. Karma mengernyitkan dahinya kuat, tidak mengerti maksud Rio. "Tapi saat ini ada yang lebih ngeri. Aura gelapnya itu loh mematikan," lanjut Rio sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, mengkode seseorang di belakang Karma.

Air liur ditelan dengan paksa. Oke, sekarang dirinya cukup mengerti maksud Rio. Entah dirinya yang kurang pengawasan atau memang aura itu yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya, intinya saat ini Karma baru merasakan aura hitam itu sekarang. Perlahan, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Iris _mercury_ nya mendapati Asano Gakushuu berdiri di sana dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dadanya. Matanya menatap tajam Karma seolah pemuda merah itu memiliki hutang banyak kepadanya.

 _Like a boss_. Sekiranya itu yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Karma saat ini.

"Oh, ternyata itu kau , Gaku- _chan_. Yoo~ apa kabar~" Karma mengatakannya dengan sangat santai. Tangannya melambai pelan, terkesan mengejek.

"Hai, Gaku- _chan_ , udah lama berdiri di sana, kah?" sapa Rio dengan maksud mengurangi aura hitam yang mengelilingi ketua OSIS itu. Rio menahan napasnya sejenak ketika sang ketua OSIS itu justru menatap tajam dirinya. Bukannya berkurang, aura hitam itu justru semakin pekat.

"Hee~ Gaku- _chan_ , memangnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi? Tumben-tumbennya datang ke sini di jam sekolah." sindir sang iblis merah tanpa rasa takut. Senakal-nakalnya Rio, perempuan itu selalu bungkam ketika salah satu teman kecilnya itu marah–meskipun _nggak_ pernah kapok. Lain halnya dengan Rio, Karma justru menikmati ini.

Dehaman cukup keras menjadi bel pertanda sang ketua akan memulai sesi 'pembantaian'. "Rio dan Karma," panggilnya sambil menatap kedua teman kecilnya itu dengan emosi. "Harus berapa kali kubilang untuk jangan bolos, hah?!"

"Sampai Gaku- _chan_ insyaf dan ikut kita bolos," jawab Rio sekenanya. Matanya menatap polos Gakushuu sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Rasa takutnya menghilang seiring aura hitam Gakushuu yang mulai pudar.

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan jawaban Rio, "Tidak, sampai Bapak Gakuhou dan Koro- _sensei_ bersatu–jika tidak dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ juga boleh. Kalau bisa, sampai Gakushuu punya adik tuh sekalian."

Gakushuu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Cukup. Dirinya sangat lelah memiliki dua teman kecil pembuat onar seperti mereka. Entah mengapa hingga saat ini pemuda itu bisa berteman dengan mereka berdua. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayahku, Karma."

Karma mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. Masa bodo dengan ucapan sang ketua OSIS itu. Kaki Karma bergerak memainkan air. "Oi, Gakushuu, mumpung di sini, mending ikutan berenang sama Rio gih. Tuh anak udah terlanjur nyebur tadi."

Helaan napas lelah terdengar oleh kedua makhluk pembuat onar. Kedua bola matanya menatap Karma dan Rio pasrah. Mau bagaimanapun kenakalan mereka, Gakushuu tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah. "Ayo cepat kembali ke sekolah. Istirahat akan berakhir lima menit lagi." perintahnya. Iris ungunya menatap Rio, kemudian pemuda itu melepas _blazer_ nya. "Untuk sementara pakai ini dulu. Aku akan menghubungi Ren untuk menyiapkan seragam cadangan." Pemuda berambut jingga itu melempar _blazer_ nya dan merogoh saku celananya, mencari _handphone_.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak ingin mengurusi kalian lebih lanjut jika terlalu sering membolos." ujar Gakushuu sambil mulai berjalan. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak mencari nomor dan di detik setelahnya Gakushuu sudah sibuk dengan urusannya.

Rio memakai _blazer_ Gakushuu dan berdiri di samping Karma. "Ngomongnya sih gitu, tapi nyatanya dia peduli juga sama kita–meskipun ngomelnya kaya emak-emak sih," Karma menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Memang, si ketua OSIS itu _tsundere_ tingkat akut.

"Btw, nama 'teman baru'mu itu siapa? Sepertinya cukup keren juga sudah menaklukkan iblis merah." tanya Rio sambil mengikuti Karma yang juga mulai berjalan. Langkahnya tidak terlalu besar ataupun lambat, namun memperjarak antara mereka berdua dan Gakushuu yang sudah beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Shiota Nagisa."

"Wow, nama yang imut." komentar Rio sambil menatap Gakushuu yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu membalikkan badannya dan menujuk kedua temannya dengan perasaan kesal, "KALIAN BERDUA! JALANNYA YANG CEPAT, BEL MASUK AKAN BERBUNYI, TAHU!" teriak sang ketua OSIS sambil berkacak pinggang, menunggu Rio dan Karma.

Rio tertawa pelan, "Lihat, dia sudah marah."

Lain halnya Rio, Karma justru tersenyum tipis. "Memang namanya seimut orangnya." ujar pemuda merah itu tidak nyambung. Rio memutar kedua bola matanya. Nih anak kalau lagi kesambet panah cupid sepertinya perhatiannya sulit dialihkan. "Tapi sayang, dia laki-laki." Dan setelahnya Karma berlari menuju Gakushuu.

Rio terdiam di tempat. Otaknya mencerna kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Karma. Dengan ekspresi aneh, perempuan itu pun mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking. "Itu... _nggak_ salah denger, kan?"

"RIOOO! JIKA KAU TIDAK KESINI DALAM TIGA DETIK, KAU HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET PULANG SEKOLAH NANTI!"

"Ck, iya..iya..dasar Gaku- _chan_. Kalau sering marah cepat tua loh." gerutunya sambil berlari.

.

.

.

.

Yoshh... sekiranya baru itu yang dapat dituliskan :v

Tidak ingin berkomentar banyak sih–soalnya nggak tahu apa yang mau dikomentarin selain yang tadi. Jadi, akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik, saran dan komentar dipersilahkan banget~ :3 Maaf jika alur cerita gaje dan ditemukan _typo_ yang amburegul... :v *plak* ~(^ w ^~)


End file.
